


Look Good Together

by Tortellini



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Epic Friendship, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Male-Female Friendship, Minor James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Romantic Friendship, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 19:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16331816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Would James and Lily? He thinks so.Oneshot/drabble





	Look Good Together

James Potter smirked at his crush but on the inside his heart was beating like crazy. He was really nervous, actually. But he wouldn’t ever admit it. He had to keep up this facade, just act tough, so Lily would like him.

“I’m about 6′0, you look about 5′8.” He started. Then: "We’d look great together.”

Lily Evans rose an eyebrow.

“Uh. How many girls have you tried this stunt on?” She asked.

James blushed. “…you’re the first.”


End file.
